Want & Need
by KatieTaylor
Summary: Complete PWP. I just wanted some MickBeth smut


She had just come back from taking the Viper out to the track and kicking Selena and her Mustang's ass

Title: Want & Need  
Author: Cprav  
Characters: Mick, Beth  
Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: none

Summary: Complete PWP. I just wanted some MickBeth smut.

Disclaimer: it all belongs to WB, CBS, Joel Silver, Alex & Sophia.

She had just come home one of those adrenaline filled, exciting cases (stories, whatever). She had a love/hate relationship with those kinds of stories. The danger, the intrigue, the thrill of catching the bad guy... she loved the energy it gave her, the thrill, the adrenaline rush. The effects stayed with her for hours. All nice ways of saying it made her want a good, hard fuck. The hate part came when she had to try and work that off. She and Josh had broken up long ago and she and Mick, well… who knew what was going on there. While once she'd been the one night stand kinda girl, that wasn't who she was anymore.

Even as she took the elevator to Mick's apartment, so they could talk about the case, she was still tingly, breathless. As the elevator rose to his floor, she tried to think of things to kill her mood. No matter what mundane or mood killing thought she came up with, her mind drifted to how she would really like to burn off the tension. All those ideas mostly included Mick, which really wasn't helping the whole calming-down-before-she-got-to-the-vampire's-apartment thing. So caught up in the thoughts was she that she didn't even see Mick until she met his chest. She bit her lip and looked up at him. His eyes were playful and she knew he was about to say something witty about her not paying attention to where she was going. Her eyes slipped shut for a moment as his scent, and his arm, wrapped around her, pulling her to him, and she felt more than heard the low growl as he registered her own scent.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. They were no longer playful, but darkening with desire. She pushed him toward the wall opposite the elevator and he went easily, either taken off guard or just going with it. Her hand snaked around to the back of his neck, digging her nails in just a bit and pulling him down to her. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, then licked the spot; soothing and begging entrance. Then she was in, running her tongue along his teeth, catching a fang as it lengthened, pricking and drawing blood. He sucked, making sure not to waste a drop her sweet, spicy taste and then pulled away, moving to his mark.

The cool, wet kisses, the hint of tongue and graze of fang over her pounding pulse shot right through her and she moaned, gripping his neck harder, her other hand snaking into his jacket, under his Henley, digging into his side. He gave her throat a final lick and pulled away from her with a snarl, leaning his head back against the wall. Her hands fell to her sides and she tried to catch her breath and calm herself.

"I'm sorry Mick, I –" Before she could finish, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the office. Her anticipation and his reaction turned her on even more as he led her to the office and closed the door behind them. Biting her lip and trying to control her breathing and her heart rate, she knew it wouldn't take much get her off.

Once inside, she pushed him against the door and pressed her body hard against his. Her hand at the nape of his neck, she again brought him down to meet her half way. She licked along his bottom lip for a moment before her lips finally connected with his. Her body moved frantically against his as he worked to toe off her boots. She could feel how the contrast between the slow dance of their lips and the demanding pace of her movements were affecting him as she felt him grow and harden even more against her.

When her boots were finally tossed to the side, Mick made quick work of the clasp of her pants and she kicked them away to join her boots. He spun them around, pressing her against the wall. Her mouth moved to his neck and she sucked and licked and nipped as her hands pushed off his jacket and then moved to his jeans. She freed him and ran her hand along his length, torturously slow, before he finally batted her hand away, lifted one of her legs to rest against his hip and slammed into her.

She came around him immediately and, lips and teeth still driving him crazy on his throat, she bit down. Hard. Mick vamped out instantly only barely managing to hold off returning the favour and his own orgasm. He yanked her head away from him with a feral growl and she smirked at his white eyes and translucent skin and devilishly long fangs; his loss of control. She'd have to remember that trick. Leaning back against the wall, unintentionally baring her throat to him, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, moving against him and squeezing him as the last of her tremors subsided.

Mick grabbed her ass and lifted her. Still inside her, he turned and carried her over to his desk, happy he'd actually tidied it up today, and lay her back, standing between her legs. Her red tank top had ridden up and bunched under her bouncing breasts and he splayed one hand over her stomach while his other arm wrapped around her thigh, spreading her wide as he started pounding into her at a punishing rate.

His pace had her moving back and forth across the desk. She reached back with one arm and curled her fingers around the edge of the desk. His expert movements inside of her and across her stomach were driving her insane with need. She met him thrust for thrust, baring her throat to him, begging and pleading and moaning. She gripped the wrist at her stomach and his large hand moved south, assaulting her clit. The sensations causing her to arch into his hand, so close to coming, but trying to stave it off.

"Mick! Harder!"

He was still vamped out from when she had bit him and he let out a low, penetrating growl that had her moaning even more, chanting his name. He pounded into her harder, taking her hips in a bruising grip and helping her keep up with the speed and force of his thrusts. To anyone else it would have been angry, painful, but to her it was perfect, because it was Mick. Her hand still on his wrist, she dug in with her nails, squeezed her inner muscles around him and soon they were both at the edge. Mick slowed slightly, but his strokes were hard and deep. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her up closer to him.

With one hand supporting her back, he leaned her away from him slightly, his attention focused on her cotton-covered chest. He licked a nipple through the cloth then pushed it up over her breasts. He switched to its neglected partner; tongue and lips and fangs on skin, but not drawing blood and her hands found his shoulders. Mick's hand traveled to where they were joined, flicking his thumb roughly over her clit.

She bit her lip and arched into his mouth, griping him tightly as she came around him and he plunged his fangs into her breast. The triple assault left her breathless and the sensation of being bitten there was new to her and drew out her orgasm. Another two deep, penetrating thrusts as he drew her blood into his mouth, savouring the sugar and spice that was Beth mixed with the endorphins of her climax, and he was spilling into her, bitting down harder.

Finally, with quick and unneeded breaths, he withdrew his fangs, licking the twin punctures slowly to heal them and pulling her to him as she calmed. After a few moments, she pulled back and it was only then that she seemed to fully realize that she had met him in the hall… he was obviously on his way out. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You were on your way out. I hope I didn't make you late for a meeting." Mick chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before his human mask returned and he pulled out of her and refastened his jeans. He moved back between her legs, running his hands along her thighs and moving in to trace his tongue along her neck for a moment, smiling against her skin.

"And you tell me I worry too much. I was just on my way to meet Josef." She smirked.

"Ah, well, that's okay then. It's good to keep him waiting once in a while. Keeps him grounded."

"Exactly." He ran a finger down her check. She closed her eyes and leaned into it for a moment before looking back at him.

"Okay, you go and I'll, uh, tidy up around here." He gave her one last look before grabbing his coat from the floor and heading out the door. It was only after it closed behind him that she realized Mick was going to the other vampire's house smelling of sex and her. She wrinkled her nose and turned a nice shade of red that she was glad Mick had missed as she started in search of her pants.


End file.
